


瘾

by XtMin



Category: L月 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtMin/pseuds/XtMin
Summary: 数次惹怒教父后，夜神月终于被施以报复，而恰巧他们面前正进行着转盘游戏。





	瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 新建停车场  
原文老福特  
非典型ABO  
前方车速过快，请诸位乘客系好安全带，谢谢配合～

夜神月侧躺在转盘上，蜷缩紧身体抵挡一阵又一阵的情潮，浑身忍不住颤抖，湿滑粘腻的水从身体深处一股一股缓缓流淌出来，濡湿了黑色的西裤。

他的信息素不受控制地乱窜——本身这几天就是生理危险期,全身都敏感地很，这会儿被催情剂一刺激，就算是真真正正地彻底进入发情期了。

地下黑货的催情剂都猛烈得很，夜神月狠狠攥紧了拳头，指甲深入皮肉，只渴望疼痛能洗清一些意识。到了后来他不得不紧紧扣抓着手臂，咬破嘴唇和舌头，将痛觉一层一层上压。

他从未想过自己竟然还会有沦落到这种地步的一天，可窜至下腹轮转的热流与后面的酥痒却让他在原始生理需求上渴望起alpha来。

【假如真的要到那种地步的话】

他心想，手却转而握住了内侧衣袋里的钥匙圈，上边别了把钥匙一般大小薄厚的细刀。

【真的要到那种地步的话，那就杀了那个 Alpha！】

【或许逼不得已时还能自尽。】

L在看着那堆饿狼般的Apha迫不及待地冲上去的时候就忍不住皱起眉。

他觉得自己的胸腔狠狠一缩，说不清到底是反感还是别的什么。

回到包厢的渡轻轻关上门，将所有信息素和喧闹拒之门外，不过刚才他身上沾染的夜神月的信息素还是清晰的窜入L鼻子里。

L的脸色更沉了，他问：“他们用了催情剂。”

渡说是。

L哼了一声，却没有表示反对。

不过接着，他用不悦且阴郁的口气道：“这是你第一次在我没有授意的情况下，下达了与我意志相反的命令，渡。”

“抱歉，Boss，我以为您就是那个意思。”渡仍旧镇定自若地回应他不悦的质问。

L又哼哼了两声，拿起望远镜对准夜神月那片区域，彻底没话了。

他将夜神月的颤抖看在眼里，这种地方的催情剂有多烈他也清楚，但他更不会小觑夜神月的忍耐力。

转盘的速度逐渐减缓，这就说明距离它停下，夜神月被某个陌生Apha强上的结局愈来愈近。

缓慢总能激起人的焦虑，不光是场外的那群alpha，连L也觉得莫名有点压抑不住的暴躁。

他开始将手插进口袋里，一下一下地拨动手枪的转轮，以缓解这种焦躁。

渡将他的一切行为都看在眼里。

“要来点甜食或红茶吗，Boss?”

“不用。”

转盘停止那一瞬夜神月只觉一阵魂魄分离般的眩晕，然后他四周便爆发出震耳欲聋的或欢呼或懊恼或起哄的高喊。

转盘结束了，游戏的高潮部分也就开始了。

他感觉到了身旁有人的靠近，有只手按住了他的大腿，来回抚摸着，然后缓缓滑上至胯部。手的移动、揉捏带来的麻痒让他浑身发颤。

夜神月不得不绷紧了全身的肌肉以蜷缩起来抗拒这个alpha的抚摸，他的喉咙里压抑翻滚着呻吟，名为理智的弦处于绷断的边缘。

陌生的手掌沿着他的裤腰滑进，贴着他光滑的胯骨、臀部的肌肤揉捏抚弄，最终焦急而跃跃欲试地探入臀瓣内的秘密之处。

夜神月只觉脑中咔哒一下当机了一秒，随即就是理智绷断的声音，他发狂似的挣扎低吼起来，抬脚乱踹，虽然因为身体发软而力道不足，但是气势看起来却十分唬人。

被踹的alpha也是懵了会儿，他显然被夜神月的样子吓到了，手也从夜神月的裤子里抽出来半分，隐隐有了退却的意思。

但还不等夜神月舒口气，这alpha就察觉到踢在自己身上的力道软绵绵的毫无威胁。他意识到夜神月已经被药效折磨得外强中干了，想必这番折腾过后对方就再也没法生出力气来反抗他，更甚的,夜神月也许还会被药效吞没灼烧了思考能力反过来缠着他要他进入他、狠狠操他!

他盯着夜神月阴笑一声，有了底气，又因为刚才被踹了几脚而生了怒气，他抓住夜神月柔顺的褐发，将他拎起来，把脸对准了自己，恣意嘲弄着狠狠甩了个巴掌。

五指印记很快就在夜神月苍白的脸上泛红发肿，火辣辣的麻疼刺激了他半张脸的神经，却依旧不能让他清醒多少。

包厢内的L指尖泛白，或许他自己都不知道自己已经快要把皮沙发的扶手抠出一个洞来了。

他看着那个Apha恼怒起来，狠狠的扇打了一番夜神月泄愤，还将他的额头砸向转盘。几道红色蜿蜒而下，而身体的主人却除了强烈的情欲再无其他感觉，只是泛红了眼睛发狠而恶毒地盯着上方虚空的某个点。

alpha一把撕开夜神月嘴上的封胶，粗鲁地扯掉自己及对方的皮带，将夜神月整齐束入裤腰的衬衫抽出上撸，展露出腰上一截白皙却生生印着几道淤青的皮肤。

他迫切要享用这个傲气的omega，下手则不知怜惜，直到看见对方身上一块接着一块的淤青才后悔起来——如果没有这些痕迹，这个omega的身体线条绝对有着完美的视觉效果——虽然这些淤青绝大部分其实都出自华米家族的人之手，但他并不知晓。

但现在说什么他也等不了了，他已经蓄势待发！利索的将夜神月的裤子褪下，扯至腿弯，然后将腰卡入那双被自己掰开的雪白光滑的大腿中央。

L指下的皮椅扶手终于报废了，他的身体前倾,肌肉绷紧，神色警惕，仿若一头随时扑出去的猎豹。

夜神月抗拒地推着压上来的alpha的胸膛，他现在只知道要杀了身上的这个alpha。在握住钥匙环弹出刀片来的那刻他蓄力弹起上身，狠狠将刀插进对方的身体！

由于被蒙住眼，他什么也看不见,只能凭感觉乱捅一气，每刀都在泄愤、每刀都为了致死，直到身上的alpha彻底失去压制他的力气为止。

L登时只觉吊起的内脏一松，紧绷的神经也缓了下去，然后才迟迟反应过来自己手下的沙发已经被抠得面目全非。

他正想转头朝渡吩咐什么，却见转盘四周的alpha们竟然都像受了刺激似的暴起，也不管夜神月捅倒的那个人的死活，纷纷要求重新开启转盘。

老板当然不肯再来一遍：光凭渡先生说的话也不能再冒险，把可能是未来Boss夫人的omega送进这帮狼口中好吗?

然而那群apha显然已经癫狂，怒吼着要再来一遍，其中一个更是直接爬上了转盘，趁夜神月和药效做抵抗时夺下他手里的细刀，“撕拉”一声扯下了他的外套，连里面的衬衫也受到波及裂  
成了几块。

L猛地站起来。

转盘边剩下的alpha瞧那人都冲了上去，也不管重来不重来了，更是互相殴打着上去抢人。

场面一度混乱不堪。

【砰!】

【哗啦!】

体育馆般的游戏场内顿时安静下来，枪声和玻璃碎裂的声音仿佛一道警钟狠狠敲在所有人脑袋上。

L依旧保持举着手枪的姿势，枪管的热度未消。

率先扑倒夜神月身上的alpha后脑处炸开一团血雾，红色糊了他身后围上来的alpha们满脸。而底下华米家族的人则已突破转盘周围的人潮挤入中央，将那群不知好歹的alpha甩出老远，以转盘为中心扩开一片空地。

老板默默地站在门边吞了口唾液，盯着从贵宾包厢一道火箭似的窜出去的L，心说还好我没答应那群禽兽们再来一遍！

渡木愣愣地看着Boss顾不上走门，直接从碎了玻璃的窗口跳下，朝中央的转盘区快步而去。

他摇头长长地叹了一口气：说到底，每次Boss口口声声要对付夜神月，也不见得他把报复进行到底。真不知道Boss明知自己在这种事上容易对夜神月心软，却还要死撑着去折磨对方是为了维持什么。

L到转盘边时，也不知夜神月还能不能正常思考，他扫了眼他被扯得东一块西一块的衬衫、半褪的西裤，以及破碎的衣料下吸引人的柔韧腰线、光滑白皙的皮肤上扎眼的几块乌青，只觉心情颇为不爽。

他深深地吸了口气，将内心所有的不正常情绪收敛压下，然后随便找了个人扒了外套给他裹上。

L俯身，揽着夜神月的背将人搂起来，捏着对方的下巴迫使其抬起头，视线在他脸上转了好几圈，试图寻找到这个人还意识清明的痕迹，“夜神少主，你有什么话想对我说吗?还是说，你想继续这个游戏？”

在混乱的alpha和omega信息素交织的空气中，与自己靠得极近的L身上的信息素气味并不明显，然而夜神月却十分迅速地捕捉到了。

他已经无法分辨揽着他，捏着他下巴的人是谁，但他却能记住这属于艾尔身上的气味。在潜意识确认了这个人并非危险时他终于松懈了精神，也不去注意对方到底说的是什么。

极度惊惧下猛烈跳动的心脏渐渐平复，然而胸腔仍残留些许钝痛。

【安全了】

他的脑中闪过这个念头，终于后知后觉地品尝到了心有余悸的滋味，像是因为迷路而深陷惊慌的孩子终于被父亲找到时那般，抬起手抓紧了L肩上的衣服，将头埋进他的胸膛低低抽噎起来。

L惊奇地发现了夜神月逐渐缓解的紧绷，以及对自己依赖的举动，还有对方微哑而带着轻噎的声音。

【居然哭了？！】

虽然在经历这些后，这个反应很正常，但L还是有些头疼——为了夜神月在他靠近后紧紧住他，然后伸出被锁链磨的发红的手腕环上他脖子整个人攀上来的举动。

【而且月君居然还是抱着我哭？果然药效已经到了让他到了分不清敌我的程度了啊。】

脖颈里的脑袋委屈一般地蹭着，夜神月将身体紧紧贴上他,抱怨又依赖地一声声叫着艾尔老师。

L眼神暗了暗，然后警告着环视一圈周围仍旧有些蠢蠢欲动的人群。他很肯定只要自己一放手推开夜神月，这群此刻畏惧于他身份和信息素的alpha就会群起而上，把臂弯里的人吃得渣都不剩。

没有打算继续待在这里，他一把揽抱起夜神月出了赌场，坐上渡准备好的去往酒店的车。

“老师……老师……”

一路上夜神月在他怀里不停的扭动乱蹭，还一直用饱含情欲及难耐的声音似是抽噎地叫他，L紧了紧手臂——他不可避免地被影响，甚至起反应了！

他没有要帮夜神月扯开布巾的打算——他还不希望夜神月知道他就是艾尔。

不过他也能想象出夜神月此刻在那黑色布条下的眼神：必然是懵懂茫然，分不清身处何处、今夕何夕的；在被情欲的催使下也一定含雾蕴水，又或者像他的语气，带了点儿委屈和迫切,撩人欲死的。

简直就是一大杀器，谁见谁硬！

L不由开始怀疑他们给夜神月到底注射了多少剂量的催情剂，先不说此刻夜神月全然抛弃了理智难以自抑的模样。光是他在L下身无时不刻的撩拨，以及不停的乱亲乱啃，恨不得把自己揉进对方身体里的行为就已经足够一层层绞碎L的防线了。

“艾尔……难受……唔嗯……”

夜神月是真的心急，恨不得立刻把人扑倒好解决自己的燃眉之急！

L整段路途没有应他一声，却也没有反驳自己艾尔的身份。

夜神月潜意识就直接确定了这个抱着自己的人是艾尔，哪里还能忍得住？

他的手早已将L的衣服抓揉得满是褶皱，凌乱不堪，甚至还想伸进对方裤子里！当然还是L眼疾手快，按住了他作乱的手，这才避免了自己当着下属的面就被夜神月推倒的可能。

L低头看他，神色晦暗。

【是月君先主动的。】

他想。

夜神月对待艾尔和对待想上他的陌生alpha的态度就是两个极端。

【是月君主动喊着我，想让我上他的！】

他的眼眶发红，喉结一个上下滑动，低哑命令道：“快点!”

“是！”

司机嘴上应着，看了眼表盘，心说：Boss啊，我已经在用上高速的速度跑公路了啊！再快点不如来架直升机?

车队即将到达酒店时，为了防止夜神月的信息素引发不必要的动乱，从门口到房间一路都提前预警清理过。

L没让人跟着，自己抱了夜神月快速进电梯，直奔顶楼套间

将夜神月连同自己一并扑入整齐柔软的床褥，L粗重地喘着气。

他从裤袋里掏出手机，对准落地窗按下控制键，之前被他派人改装过的窗帘便自动缓缓拉上，卧室里慢慢陷入了黑暗。

“Yagami Raito。”

他低沉而缓慢地说出这个名字，仿若要将它放置于唇齿间细细品味。

L没有用到变声器，然而夜神月已经不能将注意力放到他声音的问题上面了。

他听见有人叫自己的名字，下意识嗯了一声回应。

房间里安静了几秒，然后回响着急促的喘息及甜腻的呻吟，接着是带着点急躁的衣料摩挲声。

夜神月浑身衣服都松松垮垮，L几乎没怎么费力就将他剥了个精光。

【只是可惜在黑暗中看不见这具好看的身体了。】

L带着点惋惜地低头，伸出手，在夜神月脸上蜻蜓点水般地吻了几下，同时抽开布巾的活结。】

黑布落下，眼前却依旧是黑暗，夜神月只是疑惑一瞬自己是否真的被解开了布巾，然后又很快地沉沦。

“老师……”

他声音发颤，手也发颤，急迫地撕扯着L的衣服，迷茫回应L的亲吻。

【叫老师什么的真是禁断。】

L压抑着抬起头，手轻揉着夜神月的头发，暗哑着嗓子问：“知道我是谁吗？”

此刻他的信息素不再受到任何压制，肆无忌惮地冲刷着整个套间，所过之处不留空隙，夜神月被包裹其中，几欲窒息。

他不自主地抓紧身下的被褥，被L用膝盖分开的双腿也颤颤蹭上他的腰，遵循直觉回答：

“是……艾尔老师……唔……”

“不是哟，夜神少主。”L并不满意这个回答，但他却不明白自己在不满什么。

艾尔是他虚假的身份，但同样也是他本人。

不过他并不介意在这种时候让夜神月回忆一下,到底是谁将他弄成现在这软绵绵地任人宰割的模样的。

“你忘记了吗，夜神少主?是谁把你抓到赌场，又把你送上转盘的……”

夜神月迷茫了一下,半睁着水朦朦的眼睛,随即反应过来,恶狠狠咬牙：“L……Lawliet！”

L满意了，他低下头，咬了咬夜神月的耳朵，即刻换来他如猫一般的呜咽，“是我，Lawliet……现在还要我上你么?”

夜神月心里一惊，两手立刻从搂抱变作推却，但很快他又被L的信息素吸引了注意——他推操L胸膛的手无力地顿了顿，然后又改为抓紧L的衣服,抬头凑上去嗅了嗅,接着像乖巧的小动物  
似的缩进L怀里，心安了。

“……是艾尔，”他抬起头埋怨着反驳，甚至又强调一遍，“味道，闻起来是艾尔”

若是房间里有光，兴许L便能看见,夜神月说这话时，红着湿润的眼眶，像反应过来被欺骗的小动物般气恼地瞪着他的诱人模样。

可惜L看不见。

他将夜神月抱起，方便他坐到自己身上来，然后便是狂风骤雨般在他身上一处一处地留下红印。

偶尔的细微啃咬让夜神月感觉疼痛的同时也愈发难受。

L的手划过他细腻光滑的后背，顺着脊柱、腰线轻盈下行。

难以逃避的微痒惹得夜神月不住地呻吟，肩膀颤抖。

L在触及夜神月臀部的两团软肉时忍不住捏了捏，反倒让还算有点羞耻心的夜神月弹起身体躲避了几下，之后他便顺势将手指摩入雪团子似的臀瓣中央。

那处早已泛滥成灾，滑腻的液体濡湿了夜神月的大腿内侧，且积聚流淌，又将L的裤子一并浸透。

他低低地笑了，手指则又回归向上滑进臀间。这一回他不再抚摸安慰，反而快速而不带犹豫地屈指探入将要承欢的地方。

“那你可别后悔。”他在夜神月耳边低语。

“嗯……不……”

突如其来的进入及耳边的热气让夜神月耐不住低哼好几声，轻轻的急促抽吸着，听起来像是哭又像是引诱的呻吟。

L能想象到他是怎样难受得皱起眉头，皱起鼻子，满脸被弄疼时的不悦样子。

发情期omega的甬道早已为承受alpha的进入而准备好了一切，L以手指模拟进出的动作只会让夜神月更加渴望他。

“哈……艾尔,呜……”

夜神月的手臂圈着他脖子，拳头攥得紧紧实实。他的额头抵着L的肩膀，胸膛贴胸膛，且一直蹭着L的下身，他极端羞愧却又忍不住开口，声音里却早已是忍耐不住的哭腔：“已经，已经不行了！”

L倒是没见过夜神月这幅模样说这样的话，让夜神月说不行?在平常这是绝对见不到的！

“想要?”L反问。

夜神月没回他，却用行动回答他——他抬起腰，用湿滑的下身蹭着L的顶端，伸手扶着L试图坐下，然而突如其来的疼痛却让他呜咽一声，霎时挺直了身体，退却起来。

L一僵，接着只觉自己被湿热的某处紧紧包裹住，但很快那温度又随着主人的痛呼离开自己，他低喘几声，狠狠地捏了一把夜神月臀瓣，“你就这样忍不住?”

“嗯……”夜神月的腰一弓，脆弱之处被拿捏住的感觉十分刺激，让他的神经突突地跳。

“嗯……啊啊！不行”

L并不熟练这项技巧，偶尔捏痛夜神月之余也还是给他这副发了情的身子带去更多的欢愉。

这种时候什么“不要”“不行”放手”之类的都是顶着羞耻心乱说的屁话！特别是对夜神月这样羞恼时心口不一的人来说。

身为一个男人这些L还是清楚的，他动了动手指，在那点上磨蹭揉按，尽心尽力地刺激着夜神月。

“嗯啊……呜，呜嗯……要，要去……”

药效似乎让夜神月感观放大似的，快感如潮水般阵阵冲上大脑，而他却只能软着腰低喊着在L手里释放出来，临了时还因为过于刺激，泪水在眼眶里流转好几回，模糊了视线，末了他还抽噎两声。

算是彻底没了棱角，就像个收起了刺的刺猬似的，一翻过来就是软绵绵的肚子，毫无威胁。

L心里的火气又去了一半，吻了吻他的眼睛——说到底他是个吃软不吃硬的人，更何况还是夜神月这种原本就硬性子的人，难得服软起来最让人吃不消(虽然夜神月本人此刻可能根本没意识)。

“不如把你带去总部关起来怎样?似乎只有这个方法才能让你消停消停。”L说着,扶紧夜神月的腰，使他对准自己，然后以一种不可反抗的力道缓缓进入……

“嗯……啊啊……”

有了刚才夜神月那养撞的试探，他本以为会弄疼对方，换来反抗的，却没想到这个人却仅是背脊僵了一瞬，下意识地躲避，但却很快又尽量放松，仍由他进攻了。

L此刻又是不爽，他想夜神月八成是继续把自己当成了艾尔。

他报复似的狠狠一挺腰，全根没入；这一下不带顾忌没有怜惜，让坐在身上的夜神月深深地疼了一把，忍不住发出声痛吟，连腿都细微颤抖起来，呜呜地低喊着，更别说那处正紧绷成什么样子了。

事实证明L这样做并没有好处，夜神月疼了绞得他也疼，反过头来还得他安抚人。

时间短暂地停止了一会儿。

在初次情事上即使是叱咤风云的Don Lawliet也是懂得体贴的。

他耐心地忍着，只等夜神月适应了一会儿才开始浅浅抽动起来。

靠在肩头的人不知是舒服还是难受地哼哼，难得的顺从。

L忍不住笑一声：“平常在外面像头张牙舞爪的老虎,这种时候倒乖巧地像猫一样直哼吗?”

说着他将人抬起过后又用劲压下，同时腰向上顶 使自己进入得无比深，甚至都触到了夜神月体内某个神圣而紧闭的领域。

在如愿听到了夜神月没能收住的一声长吟后，他低头在对方猛然后仰的身体上轻轻啃咬，叼住夜神月胸口的肉粒用牙齿磨碾舔舐。

“啊！哈……这，这太深了！”

L笑起来，“不深一点,怎么能让你叫出来呢?”

他的汗水从下巴滴落，炽热地烫在夜神月肩头，顺着对方光滑的脊背滑落，带出几分麻痒。

“老师，啊！”夜神月急喘着，五指在L背后划出一道道红痕，理  
智随着每一次撞击早被颠出了大脑。

房间的温度如火般热烈，汗水都仿佛要蒸发起来。L一把将夜神月压倒在床上，按着他的腿深深顶撞几下，视线却一直锁定在夜神月晕红的脸上。

身下的人很明显是没有自主意识的，L可以预想到在夜神月的发情期过去后，当他面对自己已然被标记的现实，甚至标记他的并不是他所期望的人，这个人到底会有多歇斯底里。

标记夜神月,和标记omega，似乎在L的意识里分离成为了两种截然不同的概念。

他知道自己并不喜欢将来被一个伴侣甚至还有孩子束缚的生活，所以他也没有标记一个omega或者找个beta的想法。

但是，夜神月的发情期影响到了他，他忍不住碰了这个刺猬似的夜神家族的少主，却并非完全排斥他……虽然也有可能只是夜神月发情期的信息素一时干扰的原因，但起码此刻L很清楚自己并无恼怒或者厌恶的情绪。

【那就够了。】

【既然碰了,就总该要负责的。】

L凝视着夜神月的目光逐渐深沉，他伸出手轻轻拨开混着汗水黏在夜神月额角的褐发，尝试着在他薄而苍白的嘴唇上轻轻触碰一下。

没什么味道，也没有什么震撼的感觉，只是像有种毛绒绒的东西在心头轻轻拨动一下。

不知道已经释放了多少次，精疲力尽的夜神月彻底没了再回应的力气，任由L抱着他瞎折腾。然而在某样坚挺抵入身体最深处，触碰上禁地的腔口时，他浑身一颤 有了种不好的预感。

凝聚起力气推上L的肩膀，夜神月睁开眼睛，在伸手不见五指的黑暗里寻找身上的人影，试图阻止“艾尔”再试探深入。

“你,等等……呃!”

不过没等他把抵抗说出口，最后一道防御被彻底冲破的痛苦就让剩下的话全都卡在了他的喉咙里，化作一道翻滚在声带上的痛哼，被刺激得眼角滚滚滑下两行热泪。

L明显感觉到了夜神月的挣扎，他本以为那是因为成结的不适引起的，但当他察觉到夜神月话里的抗拒时结已经牢牢地卡在了腔口，想脱也脱不掉了。

腰侧的腿也不似刚才的紧绷，无力地发着颤。

夜神月难受的呜咽声听在耳里磨得他心软成一片，L揉了揉他的头发，安抚着用鼻尖蹭蹭，低声道:“没事的，月，没事了。我在这里，以后也会陪着月。”

热流一道道冲刷在腔内，刺激得夜神月浑身一抖，他迟疑地抬起手，按上L的后脑，身上的人随着他的动作俯下身，将头埋进他颈间，浓密的头发蹭着他脖子，痒痒的。

两人交颈相拥，这一刻安宁得简直像梦一样。

“……艾尔……老师？”

他像是疑惑，又带着小心翼翼的口气叫出一直埋在心里的名字，然后紧张地等待回应。

L知道他药效已经过了，标记已经完成，夜神月的思绪显然开始清晰起来。

他没有回应。

打破原本安宁的气氛，L将夜神月的手拉扯下来，按上他头顶。

“！”

夜神月一惊，反应过来这人不是艾尔•斯威夫特时，头顶已经传来“啪嗒”的两声，固定在床头的手铐禁锢了他的手腕。

趁着他还没有反抗的力气，浑身也依旧发软，L将他的双脚也一并拷了起来。

夜神月的呼吸都在发颤，他从出生开始就没有这样慌乱过。习惯了所有事情都在预料中，像这样被不明的人标记简直就是他此生遇到的最荒唐的事情！

“你……是谁?”

发情期还会持续下去,这个人显然没打算做一次就放过他。

夜神月感觉到对方的身体再次覆压上来，熟悉的信息素让他恍然。

明明，明明信息素是一样的……

可是艾尔会知道他在赌场吗?

艾尔会在赌场的轮盘游戏里救下他，然后标记他，然后又把他拷在这里吗?

显而易见，那是不可能的，艾尔只是个普通的学者，普通的老师。

像是回应他的疑惑，身上的人发话了，声音与刚才模糊记忆里的有所不同，这个人带上了变声器，但是那种语气，夜神月到死也不会忘记。

他说：“夜神少主，清醒了吗?”

霎那间，夜神月瞪大眼睛，嘴唇发抖：“L Lawliet...."

L笑了一声，“是我。”

他扶着夜神月的双腿挺腰,某根刚刚撤出的坚挺又回到了酥软的甬道。

在极度强烈而混乱的情绪下，夜神月的喉中只能发出咯咯的声音。L还未来得及多说点什么，他便在过度疲劳和精神刺激下浑身一松，昏了过去。

L:“……”

真的是……狠狠地……吓到了啊……

**Author's Note:**

> 这辆车断断续续写的我几乎要死而且不高能。  
这里月真的太软了(容我先擦个鼻血)，不过都是药的作用，他自己什么都不知道，以后就看不见这么软的月啦除非再注射一次药。


End file.
